


Kisses

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to response @eli-sin-g pic of Sans and Papyrus kissing each other gashes. I hope you enjoy this. It’s a bit sad. Also, my inspiration was from Drake’s song, From Time Instrumental with the hook.</p>
<p> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXYtvN9Q4ew </p>
<p>‘Cause I love me, I love me enough for the both of us<br/>That’s why you trust me, I know you’ve been through more than most of us<br/>So what are you? What are you, what are you so afraid of?<br/>Darling you, you give but you cannot take love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kisses for the cuts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183169) by Eli-sin-g. 



> This is a fontcest fic with PapyrusxSans pairing. Also, it contains smut. You have been warned. Please 18+ only. Characters belong to Toby Fox.

It had been raining hard for the last half an hour, the streets all wet with puddles appearing everywhere. The humans scattered into the buildings, trying to avoid getting wet. Hehe…silly humans and their strange antics. My blue hoodie coat was getting drenched in this outpour, hehe, I guess I should have just worn a plastic covering on top of it, just like Papyrus had said.

Papyrus…..

Sigh….Why does my soul ache so much when I think of him? Maybe it’s due to that night. I can’t blame him for being angry. I was drunk, wasted off my ass when he saw me and Grillby. Saw us on the floor, licking, biting, tugging, and banging each other. Boy, he was so mad but what hurt me the most, he didn’t say a word, didn’t utter one syllabi. He just picked me up, gently carried me over his shoulder and took me home, laid me down on my bed in my room, covering me with warm blankets and gave me a gently peck on the cheek.

How could I betray him this way? He didn’t even yell at me but treated me with the sweetest sincerity I could ever receive. I truly don’t deserve him. I don’t deserve his love. The rain has stopped for a moment, the sun peeking through the clouds. One of the clouds is shaped like Papyrus. Gods, I can’t get him out of my mind.

We have been together for quite a while, even before we came to the surface. Everyone always asked us questions but we both dismissed them until eventually no one bothered us anymore. The kid wasn’t bothered by it and she knew it was a good match. He’s my best friend, my soulmate, my everything.

He is my entire world.

I didn’t realize I came home so soon. Papyrus wanted a comfortable cottage like the one we had underground, so I bought him a two story wooden home, nothing but the best for my bro.

Nothing..but the best for him.

My hand is on the doorknob, but I can’t muster the energy to open it. This guilt is giving me a bone rattling nerve. Heh..bone rattling. Papyrus deserves better than this. He’s done so much for me and I would do anything for him. Hehe…he insisted that he help pay for the bills but I didn’t want him to bother with such things. Which is why I pay for everything he wants. Whatever he wants, he gets. I’m gonna make good on that.

I finally got myself inside the house, putting my wet shoes on the box. Papyrus will have a fit if I got tracks all over the carpet. Luckly, my slippers were nearby. I made my way to the kitchen, which Papyrus was over on the counter, slicing up some onions. I noticed he was using the cookbook I bought him the other day. More and more he’s getting better at his cooking, not that I wouldn’t eat any of his pasta dishes. He pours so much love into those creations. I can’t resist anything that he does. Man, looking at my cool bro, he really is handsome. Those medulla’s of his, the way he can stretch out his femurs, his spine up to his cranium. Tibia honest, I love every fragmented bone in his body. My cheeks are heating up quiet quickly and just now I notice that my coat is dripping all over his clean floor. Heh..he’s gonna scold me for that. We’ll, I better get this over with.

“P-Papyrus,” why am I stuttering so much? He just stopped his cutting and looked at me, with his hands on his hips.

“SANS!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING WET CLOTHING INTO THE KITCHEN?!!!”

I love how he yells, that booming yet sweet voice of his. I really don’t deserve him but I love him and I don’t want to let him go. Go on, Sans. He needs this. You need this.

“B-Bro…I-I’m s-s-sorry..i betrayed….i shouldn’t have done that. I d-don’t deserve you. You are e-everything b-bro. Your my best b-brofriend I can ever have. P-Please f-forgive m-me!”

I’m such a fucked up mess. Here I am on my knees, tears leaking out and my bones trembling all over. I can feel silence all around me. I wish I was dust. I wish to disappear. Anything is better than this overwhelming silence and guilt that my soul aches from. Perhaps he has rejected me, perhaps this wasn’t enough. Oh please, something happen. I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to hurt from this anymore.  
W-What? He’s….picking me up. I can feel his gentle, skeletal hands wrap around my hips and lift me to the counter top. I can’t look at him. I can’t allow him to see my shame or my pain.

“Sans, please don’t cry. There is no need to apologize for I, the Great Papyrus, have extended mercy on you. “

“W-What?! Y-You forgive me? A-After what I d-did? I-I don’t deserve..mmmph..” He silenced me with pressing his own teeth on mine. It’s so sweet and blissful. I can’t help but my cheeks get colored from this warm affection. Papyrus…how can you forgive me so easily? I really don’t deserve this. He’s pulling away, his own cheeks tainted with an soft, orangey glow. He’s so damn cute, why did ever betray him?

“Don’t say that, brother. You are worthy to be in the presence of my greatness. Besides, I wouldn’t be a good ‘brofriend’ if I couldn’t fulfill that duty. No more tears. Let’s continue to be together.”

I couldn’t hold back any longer and gushed out in tears, grabbing Papyrus and giving him the biggest bone crushing hug I could. He returned the guester, gently pressing his teeth on my shoulder. We both released each other’s grip, as he placed a skeletal hand on my bony cheek. That warm smile of his. Never again will I betray him. I will cherish this moment.

He’s slowly opening up my hoodie jacket, slowly taking it off. Oh no, he saw the red marks on the ribs. I was hoping he wouldn’t see those gashes. I’ve been doing them to myself ever since these feelings of guilt appeared. He’s placing a thumb on the gashes, causing me to hiss a little. It’s still fresh and hurts a little bit. He’s leaning down now, getting closer to my gashes. I can see an orange tongue flicker out of his mouth. D-Damn, he’s now licking my gashes. He’s so gentle with that cool orange appendage of his. My face is getting hotter now. My bones are rattling. Damn bro. I love you. I really love you. I can see his gorgeous face get hotter as well. Heh, I guess we both ache for each other.  
-  
I dunno how we both ended upstairs in Papyrus bedroom. He’s licking on my ribs and gently caressing my sternum. I can’t help but utter moans, my bones rattling and trembling from every single touch he’s giving me. He’s pressing his bones on top of mine, are soul hearts are rubbing against each other. I can hear him moaning and gasping. Is this feeling good to you bro? I hope so. I want you to feel good. I want you to feel the love that I have for you. My heart belongs to you and only you. He’s washing away every guilt I have felt for the past few days. All that has happened is a faded memory over this bliss that I can’t get enough of. MMmmmm, Papyrus..ahhh…I love you bro.  
He’s pressing faster on my soul heart. He wants this as much as I do. He’s planting kisses all over my cranium and my face. Both our cheeks are very hot with lust and love. He’s planting a kiss on my teeth. I gave him the same guester in return. P-Papyrus…damn….uuuuuuugggggh..you’re giving me such a boner. Hehe..boner. I love my brofriend. I love you so much, Papy.

He’s moaning out my name, grinding his hips to my own. We both can’t last this long. My skeletal fingers are intertwined with his own. I’m never letting go of this precious skeleton. He’s more of a man to me than anyone ever will. He’s proven that enough times. Ahh..i can feel it. Both of us are about to burst. I can’t take it anymore. We’re both screaming the other’s name, our soul hearts burst in color, the both of us having our orbs lit in green as well as our bodies covered in each other’s fluids. Papyrus couldn’t lean up anymore and collapsed on me. I’m spent as well. I’m so happy that we are together. I feel arms wrapping around me and I do the same to him. I need some rest. No need for blankets. He’s keeping me warm enough.  
-  
Mmm..i feel so warm and at peace. How long was I out? I noticed that I’m wrapped in warm blankets, still in Papyrus room. He currently isn’t here with me. I feel so good. I plopped myself out of his bed, finding that my shorts are missing. Meh..i always loose them every once in a while. Oh well, I guess I can wear my brother’s warm sweatshirt. Heading downstairs, I can hear the churning of dishes being washed and a whistle from the tea kettle. Papyrus must have gotten up earlier. Man, he is bonetastic.

“M-Mornin’ bro…” I almost lost my eyesockets as I saw my brother wearing my shorts along with a warm orange sweater.

“Greetings, brother! Do you want some coffee made by the Great Papyrus?!”

“Sure bro. It’ll warm up my bones.”

It was then that I noticed a small gash on his neck. Papyrus had gotten a cup from the cupboard, colored in blue in orange with a heart in the middle. He poured a freshly brewed cup of coffee, putting a right mixture of cream and sugar into the cup, blending them together. He turned around to give me the up, but I had already leaped up into the counter, wrapping my arm around his torso and clutching on his sweater. He glanced at me as I gently pressed my teeth onto his gash; a slow but subtle hiss escaped his mouth.

“Nyeh….I-I guess we were a bit rough,” His face flushed with an orange color, his other hand caressing my cheek.

“It’s okay, bro. I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

We both leaned to the other’s embraced, waiting to see what today will bring us. Whatever it is, I’m happy to do it together with him.


End file.
